Processes for purifying oils and fats comprise columns, which operate more or less in batch wise processes. This might impose differences in the process time for the individual oil molecule resulting in lower quality of the treated oil or fat, since the oil or fat are treated in trays operating by the overflow-drainage principle.
One object of the present invention is to provide a continuous or a semi continuous method for purifying oils and fats having an equal retention time for majority of all molecules in each try of the column.
Another object is to provide tools for accomplishing the method.